Somebody that I used to know (SasuIno)
by PhantasticGurlz
Summary: Ino started to avoid Sasuke after their breakup but what if he confronts her? SasuIno songfic... Please R&R... Rated T to be safe


Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke and Ino or any of the characters of Naruto. They all belong to Kishi. I don't own the song either.

* * *

The song I used for this Songfic is "Somebody that I used to know" by Gotye.

Main Pairing: SasuIno

_Song Lyrics-italic_

Normal-Normal font

* * *

Ino was walking down the streets of Konoha when suddenly, she bumped on someone she never wanted to meet.

"Ino I-" a raven-haired man started but stopped talking when the blue-eyed blonde ignored him and walked away. "Ino, please talk to me!" he called out which made the girl stop. "What do you want to talk about Uchiha?" Ino asked coldly. Sasuke sighed and said "I'm sorry for everything I did to you in the past. But please, don't ignore me!" "Hn. You know what Sasuke? Forget it." Ino said as she turned his back on him.

As he looked on his feet, he sang _Now and then I think of when we were together_

As she heard him, the lass stopped on her tracks. _Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

Slowly, the lad walked towards the lady _I told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Walking midway towards her, he continued to sing _You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness_

Ino looked down to her feet _Like resignation to the end, always the end_

The Uchiha lifted the Yamanaka's chin _So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

Then with a short pause, he removed his hand from her chin and looked at her eyes with sadness _But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_I don't even need your love,_

_but you treat me like a stranger_

_And that feels so rough_

Ino on the other hand, looked down breaking their eye contact somewhat feeling guilt _No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records_

_And then change your number_

_Guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

The man emphasized the last line. He could still remember how his ex-girlfriend removed their connection to each other.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Then suddenly, Ino sang reasoning herself _Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

Sasuke looked down his feet feeling guilt crawl up to his heart _But had me believin it was always something that I'd done_

"I-" The raven-haired boy tried to speak but was cut off by the singing of the girl _But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh_

The blonde blurted out every single word powerfully hitting her ex-boyfriend.

_But you didn't have cut me off_

_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)_

Sasuke sang with power. _I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger_

_and that feels so rough_

_oh_ Ino sang echoing the man's words.

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect you records_

_And then change your number_

Sasuke followed the gaze of the girl as she echoed his voice _oh_

_Guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

He held a tight grip on her right arm but she managed to walk away leaving him alone._ Somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody (now your just somebody that I used to know)That I used to know_

_Somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody (somebody) (now your just somebody that I used to know)That I used to know__  
_

_I used to know_

_That I used to know_

_I used to know_

_Somebody…_

* * *

"Ino…. I'm just hoping to fix our relationship with each other. To at least be friends with you. But if you're not ready yet or if you don't want to, I'm sorry." He thought to himself looking in the direction where the girl disappeared to.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I'm a SasuIno fan and is inspired to make this fanfic while listening to Gotye's "Somebody that I used to know"

Please R&R... Have a nice day mina!


End file.
